zundrbarfandomcom-20200215-history
Titanic Worship in Zundrbar
((WIP)) In the present day, 43 percent of Zundrbar's population worships the Pantheon of the Titans, as well as minor Titan deities. The original settlers of Zundrbar were Titan-worshippers, although since the 1800s, steady immigration of Dwarves and Gnomes from the surrounding territories of Khaz Modan has influenced many Dwarves to convert. Titanic worshippers in Zundrbar are sometimes called, "Highlands Pagans," or "Hill Pagans." Deities The Three Pinnacles Highlands Paganism is a polytheistic religion, and as a result, there are many gods and goddesses worshipped, some major and some minor. The three most commonly worshipped deities are Aman'Thul the Highfather, Eonar the Lifebinder, and Khaz'Goroth the Earthshaper. Hill-Pagans worship these three the most due to the fact they represent "The three pinnacles of creation." The three pinnacles of creation are- Home, represented by Aman'Thul's creation of Azeroth and many other worlds, Environment- represented by Eonar the Lifebinder's creation of nature, and Kin- represented by Khaz'Goroth's creation of Dwarves, Gnomes, and many other stone-related creatures. Hill Pagans believe that all individuals of Titanic origin are represented under the "kin" category, and are thus very hospitable to Gnomes, Dwarves, and other similar creatures, though distrustful and dubious of creatures not created by the Titans, such as the Kal'dorei and Quel'dorei. The Protectors The Protectors are another sect of deities in Highlands Paganism, the three being Golganneth the Thunderer, Aggramar the Avenger and Norgannon the Dreamweaver. These three deities, while different from one another, are credited as being protectors of mortals. Aggramar the Avenger is believed to have taught the Titanic creatures the art of close-fighting, with axes, hammers, and maces, though not with swords. It is believed that he blesses armies with strength and courage. Golganneth the Thunderer, sometimes known as Golganneth the Hornblower, is believed to be a protector who watches for foes and provides guidance, being the creator of the sky and oceans. Norgannon the Dreamweaver is believed to have taught mortals the secrets of magic, which are very beneficial to the Hillfolk, in skills such as Alchemy, as well as for self defense, such as Rune-magic. The Watchers The Watchers are another group of deities worshipped by the Hill-Pagans of Zundrbar. There are several groups of Watchers worshipped, analogous to the Protectors and the Three Pinnacles, though more complex. The Ulduar Pantheon The Ulduar Pantheon is made up of the Titanic Watchers stationed to watch over the Titanic facility of Ulduar located in the Storm Peaks of Northrend. The Ulduar Pantheon consists of: Auriaya the Archivist, Mimiron the Inventor, Freya the Lifemaiden, Thorim the Stormmaster/Thunderlord, Jotun the Curse-bearer, Algalon the Observer, and Hodir the Giant-tamer. The Uldaman Pantheon The Uldaman Pantheon is made up of the Titanic Watchers stationed to watch over the Titanic facility of Uldaman located in the Badlands. The Uldaman Pantheon consists of Archaedas the Stone Guardian and Ironaya the Stonemaiden. The Reuzenraad The Reuzenraad, or Giant's Council, is made up of the Reuzen, or Giant creatures of the Storm Peaks. There are four members of the Reuzenraad: Archavon the Stonewatcher, Emalon the Stormwatcher, Koralon the Flamewatcher, and Toravon the Icewatcher. The Uldum Pantheon The Uldum Pantheon is made up of the Titanic Watchers stationed to watch over the Titanic facility of Uldum. The Uldum Pantheon consists of Rajh, Ammunae- Construct of Life, Setesh- Construct of Destruction, and Isiset- Construct of Magic. Also included in this pantheon is Nablya the Watcher, the Titanic watcher given the task of watching over the Un'Goro Crater. The Mogu Pantheon The Mogu Pantheon is made up of the Titanic Watchers who watch over Pandaria. The Mogu Pantheon consists of Ra'den- Fallen Keeper of Storms and Norushen. The Sjorraad The Sjorraad or Sea Giant Council is made up of the Sea Giants, who differ from the Reuzenraad in sevearl ways. The members of the Sjorraad are Lord Arkkoroc, leader of the Sea Giants of Azshara, Morogrim the Tidewalker, Negolash, Mok'rash, Gorlash, and Gnash. Mythical Creatures Reuzen Reuzen are mythical creatures in Hill Paganism that represent the giants of Azeroth. There are several types of Reuzen: Ys (Frost Giants), Vuur (Fire Giants), Sjor (Sea Giants), Stormur (Storm Giants), Steinn (Stone Giants), Yster (Iron Giants). Ys Ys are the Ice-Giants of Azeroth, who mainly inhabit the Storm Peaks of Northrend. They are led by Toravon the Ice Watcher and King Jokkum, successor to former-King Arngrim the Insatiable. Vuur Vuur are the Fire-Giants of Azeroth, found in Northrend. In depictions by Hill Dwarven artists, the Fire Giants are often depicted as wearing dragonhide cloaks, a smelting pot belt buckle, and a stovepipe helm. The Vuur are led by Koralon the Flame Watcher, though another person of power is Ignis the Furnace Master . Sjor Sjor are the Sea-Giants of Azeroth. There is no established leader of the Sjor. They are servants of Golganneth, helping him to dredge out the seas. Stormur Stormur are the Storm Giants of Azeroth. They are found in Northrend, and led by Gymer, found in Zul'Drak. Steinn Steinn are the Stone Giants of Azeroth. There are several types of Steinn, there are the Smelte, or Molten Giants, the Sneeu or Frost Giants, and the Fjallberg or Mountain Giants. They are led by Archavon the Stone Watcher. Yster Yster are the Iron Giants of Azeroth led by Emalon the Storm Watcher. Aardjord Aardjord, or Earthen are are stony, proto-Dwarves, created by the Titans to shape the subterranean surface of Azeroth. They can be found across Azeroth in Northrend, Deepholm, Kalimdor, and the Eastern Kingdoms. One of the major conflicts in Hill Pagan Mythology is between the Aardjord and the Ysterdwerg. Ysterdwerg The Ysterdwerg, or Iron Dwarves, are Dwarves with skins of Iron created by the Titans that are found in Northrend, where they conflict with the Aardjord. Draaken The Draaken, or Dragons, are reptilian, winged creatures, usually with magical or other unusual abilities. Hill Pagans believe that the Titans created the Draaken from the primal plane during the dawn of the world. Major Draakenstamm The Draaken were organized into Stamm, also known as Draakenstamm. These stamm are referred to commonly as the "Dragonflights." There were many Draakenstamm in the past, although the five most influential Stamm survived- Svart (Black), Groen (Green), Rooi (Red), Blou (Blue), and Brons (Bronze). Each Stamm was tasked with a separate duty- the Svart being Guardians of the Earth, the Groen being Guardians of Nature, the Rooi being Guardians of Harmony and Prosperity of Life, the Blou being Guardians of Magic and Masters of the Arcane, and the Brons being Guardians of the Time Stream and The Progressing of Fates as Order intends. Svartstamm The Svartstamm (Black Dragonflight) were the designated Guardians of the Earth. The Svart shaped the lands, raised the mountains, and created valleys while living deep in the caverns of the earth. In years past, the Dragonflight represented the strength of the Earth itself. The symbol of the Svartstamm is a volcano, which represents the great power of the earth and the elements. For countless millennia, the Svartstamm worked in harmony with the other Stamm until they became influenced by the Old Gods. In modern times, the Svartstamm are now vicious and evil dragons, despised by the dragons of other dragonflights. They seek dominion over Azeroth and are driven insane by the whispers in their head. Their sole goal is destruction, fire and magma their instruments. Their breath is Flame and Magma, and they are led by Wrathion in wake of the death of Neltharion. Groenstamm The Groenstamm (Green Dragonflight) were the designated Guardians of Nature. They make their dominion in the Emerald Dream (Smaragdland), where they work together with druids. The Groenstamm are rarely interested in the current events of the mortal realm. They are very reclusive and seen the fewest on Azeroth of all the Stamm. They are led by the Ysera. The Groendraak breathe poison. Rooistamm The Rooistamm (Red Dragonflight) consider themselves the custodians and defenders of all life on Azeroth. They understand both the secrets of life and death, and while they consider life to be sacred, they will not hesitate to destroy a being who threatens other living creatures. They are led by Alexstrazsa. The Rooistamm breathe fire. Bloustamm The Bloustamm (Blue Dragonflight) is tasked with the acquiring, researching, and cataloging of magic. They often believe that their power comes with responsibility, and thus can be found in positions monitoring the use of magic by non-dragons. Their traditional home is in Northrend. The Bloustamm commonly breathe arcane or frost. Bronsstamm The Bronsstamm (Bronze Dragonflight) exist to keep the flow of time uncorrupted and maintain the order of events to proceed as fate intends. The wardens of the Bronsstamm can be found in the Caverns of Time deep in the Tanari Desert. They value wisdom and patience above all else, and on occassion turn to mortals. Uendeligestamm The Uendeligestamm (Infinite Dragonflight) are corrupted members of the Bronsstamm who serve the Old Gods. Their goal is to destroy the true timeway that the Bronsstamm seeks to protect at all costs. They want to bring about the Rokkurkluuk, also known as the Hour of Twilight. They are a lesser dragonflight in comparison to the others. Draakskugn The Draakskugn, or Dragonspawn, are reptilian creatures descended from dragons. The Draakskugn are classified by their physical features: *Reptilian appearance (including a tail) *Scaly skin (Usually skinnable) *Magical scales (Valuable to craftsmen) *Sharp claws *Semi to very intelligent Types The Draakskugn are not a single species, there are numerous different types. There are Draakshund (four legged, two headed draconic beasts, literally-Dragon Hounds), Draaksmand (A human fused with a dragon, literally- Dragonman), and Draaksverd (A humanoid dragon-like creature, referred to as Drakonids in common, literally "Dragonsword"). Drakkedis Drakkedis are a spcial type of Draakskugn, who are not descended from dragons, but rather from humanoids who lived in areas close to dragons and took on draconic qualities after years of serving their dragon masters. Category:Religion in Zundrbar Category:Hill Paganism Category:Titans Category:Culture